


Auld Lang Syne

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Uploading My Backlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Auld Lang Syne

   
It had been the hardest thing Sean had ever done. Three divorces under his belt and he thought that maybe he had finally found the one. The perfect one, the one he had always been meant to be with. Soulmate. He had never felt this way about his wives and felt a sudden pang of guilt over that. Surely he should have been able to give them even an ounce of the feeling he was wallowing in. But he hadn't even know it existed.

And then Viggo had turned him down.

Three years later and it still hurt to think about it. A romantic sunset and a bottle of wine. Comfortable clothing and chairs and a peaceful silence. A silence that had been broken by only three words and then Sean had been out the door and into his car before Viggo calmed down enough to wonder why he had acted the way he had. He hadn't meant to scare Sean off, only to refuse his offer, but damage had been done. Sean could have taken a polite rejection. What Viggo had given him was a broken heart.

They didn't do interviews together if they could help it and avoided each other at premieres. Sean wouldn't admit that he had a wall in his flat covered in pictures of Viggo from different magazines and Vig wouldn't admit that he almost called Sean daily to beg forgiveness. Then Two Towers rolled around and Sean wasn't there, his scenes had been cut, and Viggo could almost bring himself to forget.

But one look into those bright green eyes from a picture a fan had thrust at him, Boromir and Aragorn smiling up from the page and Viggo had hastily scrawled something that might have been his name before closing his eyes and trying to forget.

Viggo didn't sleep that night. The next day, he was on a flight for London. He hadn't phoned ahead, hadn't told Peter anything, just left. He wondered if Sean was even still in Sheffield.

Sean got the call just as he was about to begin on a script his agent had sent over. He recognized the slightly jumpy voice immediatly and smiled despite the pain. "Sure," he said. "I'll meet you for lunch." Viggo named a place that Sean had only vaguly heard of, but the Brit agreed without thinking. Anything to see Viggo.

The restuarant was crowded even at lunchtime, full of suits and jeans and Viggo waved from a corner table. Sean's heart stopped in his throat at the sight. Viggo wore exactly the same clothing he had worn the day he threw Sean away. Sean wondered if it had been an accident.

The waiter came over and they both ordered, filling the years of silence with news of families and movies and missing New Zealand. Viggo oscillated between incredable joy at seeing his friend again after so long and deep depression over how Sean would take his words.

"Tea?" The waiter asked and both actors agreed. Vig took the cup in his hands slowly, letting it warm him before he opened his mouth.

"Sean." He said hesitantly. "There's something I need to tell you."

Sean grimaced. He had been expecting this. "It's ok, Vig, really. I understand."

Thrown off, Viggo could only blink. "What?"

"This is goodbye, I understand. I understand that you don't want anything else to do with a...with a faggot." Viggo's words thrown back at him and he winced noticably, Sean noted with some concern.

"Sean-"

"Yes?"

Viggo took a deep breath before continuing. "I love you."

Sean's hand was across the table before he could stop it and the force of the blow almost sent Viggo off the chair. "Bugger off."

"I can't. It took me this long to realize it, and I know you probably don't want me anymore. After what I did, it's perfectly understandable. But it had to be said."

"You said it." Sean said, not sure whether to be cold or to show the wonder he was feeling in the deep lack that used to be Viggo. "Now get out."

Pure pain crossed Viggo's face as he nodded and stood. "Thank you for a lovely lunch." He whispered hoarsely, looking to all the world like his life had just toppled down around him. "I won't forget it."

Sean let Viggo get almost to the door before running after him.  



End file.
